1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the construction of an athletic shoe and particularly to a unique configuration of pliant bands or laces utilized for securing the shoe to the foot of the user.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Athletic shoes are produced in large quantities to satisfy the ever increasing demand for athletic and recreational activities by all ages of the population. Such activities include the more vigorous sports such as football, soccer, basketball, track, and tennis, but many people require improved foot comfort when engaging in the simple activity of walking or jogging.
In any of these activities wherein the bottom of the foot is subject to repeated impacts with the sole of the shoe, it is essential that the shoe be snugly and tightly secured to the foot at all times. To attack this problem, the prior art has resorted to multiple flaps overlying the slot normally provided in the upper of the shoe in overlying relation to the tongue of the shoe and a plurality of laces or other fastening devices have been employed to separately secure such flaps together. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,613, 1,539,762, 3,626,610, 3,934,346, 4,296,558, and 3,464,125. This method of fastening does effect a tight securement of the side wall portions of the upper to the foot but completely overlooks the fact that there are many portions of the bottom of the foot, particularly the area rearward of the toes which are normally spaced above the insole of the shoe. So long as such space exists, and considering the flexible nature of the average foot, there are portions of the foot that are spaced above the insole that are subjected to an impact each time that the shoe engages the ground. The minimization of the effects of such impacts on the foot by utilization of a novel configuration and location of shoe laces or pliant bands effecting the securement of the shoe and a cushion insole to the foot of the user is the primary distinction of this invention over the prior art.